The Way of the Lord
by StarXEnoch
Summary: A modern day reimagining of the teenage years of Jesus. Through the eyes of John the Baptist, we will watch the young Messiah as he attends high school, learns about who he is, and begins his ministry.
1. A Bus Full of Destiny

Chapter One: A Bus Full of Destiny

Nobody, no matter how great they will become, can be born knowing everything. No child has ever emerged from the womb knowing the purpose of their existence, their destiny, or how the choices they make will influence others. Everyone must grow up and learn.

The bus that I rode on for my entire high school career was full of heroes who would in time give birth to the foundation of the Christian church. I take little credit, for my role-however essential-was brief. Sitting in front of me were the brothers Peter and Andrew. Ignoring the strict regulations of the bus, they had the rock 'n roll music on their iPods turned up full blast.

I sat on the left side of the aisle. To the seat on the right sat Judas Iscariot and Simon the Zealot. Judas had his nose buried in his personal copy of the Torah, scrutinizing every sentence that he read. He held a pen, and often made notes in the scriptures. Simon kept his scarred hand over the pouch on his packet, which we all knew held his dagger. According to him, it had been passed down from generation to generation, originating at the Battle of Masada.

Sitting behind me were the siblings Mary, Martha, and Lazarus. Mary was busy applying eye shadow to herself while Martha studied for the test she had in science that day. Lazarus sat in between them wearing out his thumbs on his PS3.

None of us had the least bit of a clue that we would ever sit at the feet of the Messiah. None of us could have guessed how we would influence the world one day. It was truly a bus full of destiny.

But I'm almost forgetting the most important of us. The bus stopped and the doors swung open. He stepped onto the bus and took his usual seat right beside me. His brown hair was much neater than mine. His heavy book bag sat in his lap as the bus drove us to school.

My cousin was only a year younger than me. He carried a big piece of poster board with both hands. It was the project that we had been diligently working on for the past two weeks.

"Ready to present today?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" he asked eagerly. "I've been looking forward to this day for the whole year. I think our project could be the best out of all of them."

"So do I," I said. "We're without a doubt getting into Tanakh Class next semester."

"And from there it's only a matter of time before we're official rabbis!" Jesus exclaimed.

Jesus and I knew we wanted to preach God's law for as long as we could both remember. As cousins and best friends we shared many things in common. The biggest one was a burning desire to lead a lost generation of the Godless to the Lord. Jesus and I studied the scriptures together on the weekends and even had some pretty heavy arguments over their meanings.

The road to becoming a teacher of God's law was a long one indeed. We were almost done with the first step: Torah Class. Everyone who attended a high school in Judea was expected to take a half semester class that taught the basics of the first set of books in the Jewish scriptures: The Torah. Anyone who passed that class had the option to take a class on the next set of scriptures: Tanakh Class. From there, any male over sixteen could apply to any rabbi to become his disciple.

Every rabbi had his own way of interpreting the law. It was called his yolk. Before someone could become a rabbi with their own yolk, they had to learn that of another rabbi. After learning from that rabbi for a few years, a disciple could finally teach his own interpretation of the law to his own set of disciples. Jesus and I couldn't wait for that day.


	2. Simon's Anger

Chapter Two: Simon's Anger

Nazareth High School was just like any other high school in Israel. I've already mentioned the Torah and Tanakh Classes. A variety of sports, arts, and other classes were also offered. The first class of the day for Jesus and I was World History with Rabbi Nicodemus, a tall soft spoken man. Grey hair grew everywhere on his head but on top.

Jesus and sat in the front row right beside each other. To my left sat Judas and to Jesus' right sat Simon. Peter and Andrew sat directly behind us with Martha, Mary, and Lazarus sitting right behind them.

Rabbi Nicodemus' face was grim as he told us to open our text books to page seventy-four. We did so to find a bitter topic staring at us. The chapter we were about to read was on the creation of the Roman Empire.

"It is important to be knowledgeable about countries out there," Nicodemus said. "Even those that you don't like. I don't want to hear any complaints. It is part of the curriculum for you to learn this."

I noticed that Rabbi Nicodemus didn't refer to Rome by name. He was about to let us do that. The tradition is his class was that each student in the classroom was assigned to read one page out loud.

Judas was called on to begin. The first page described how Rome was formed out of a small agricultural community in the Italian Peninsula. Judas spoke clearly, but it was obvious to me that he was greatly disturbed. The second page was assigned to me. As I read about how Rome became one of the greatest empires in the world I tried not to think about the Roman centurion who killed my dad five years ago. When I was done with that page Jesus read about all of the different political systems that Rome had taken over the years. Jesus' voice quivered with what I perceived to be both fear and anger. He had good reason for both. It was the stench of Rome that haunted Judean streets and cities.

The next to read a page was Simon. When his turn came he didn't open his mouth to speak. He simply leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

Nicodemus raised an eyebrow. "Read."

"No," Simon said.

Refusing an order from a rabbi was heresy. Everyone in the room hung their mouths open in shock. Jesus and I stared at each other in amazement.

Nicodemus didn't seem angry, but confused. "What?"

Simon's voice was loud and forceful. "I refuse to read about the creation of our enemy. It is Rome that has invaded our land and forces us to feed them."

Nicodemus leaned on Simon's desk and whispered, "I don't care about your distain for Rome. While you're in my classroom you will show respect and allow yourself to be educated."

Simon answered, "My great-grandfather gave his life in the defense of this holy country. I will never show Rome respect."

Rabbi Nicodemus rarely got mad, but when he did he was furious. His cheeks turned bright red and his pupils doubled in size. "I could have you thrown in jail for talking to me like this."

Simon smiled and shook his head as he had heard the most ridiculous statement in the word. "You're not going to throw me in jail. You don't have the balls."

Nicodemus yelled out, _"How dare you-"_

"I'm just saying," Simon said, "that if you're not man enough to hate the enemy then you you're not man enough to convict a minor."

Nicodemus pointed to the door. "Get out!"

Simon collected his things and left the room. Nicodemus paced around the room for several minutes in frustration. All eyes were on him in an awkward silence. Finally the rabbi said, "Class is over. Leave."

All of us wasted no time in joining Simon, least we should suffer more of Nicodemus' wrath. "I guess we'll just go the library and kill time for the rest of the hour," Judas muttered.

Everyone followed Judas the library except for Jesus and me. "Let's go Simon," Jesus said.

We found the angry little zealot outside smoking a cigarette. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked.

"Just defending what I stand for," Simon said.

"Keep making enemies and you won't live long enough to be killed by a Roman," Jesus said.

"Who made you God?" Simon sneered. "Anyways it's about time that someone resisted this crap." Simon pulled out his history book. "It was written by Jewish historians for Jewish students, and yet our conquerors are shown in a favorable light. Damn political correctness."

We both had tried to calm Simon's anger towards Rome before, but it was his obsession to become a freedom fighter one day that made him zealous for life. But for all of his aggression, Simon was a good friend of ours. I don't know why, but I think it had something to do with the fact that every civilized person should know at least one barbarian in their life. It keeps the balance of the world in order.

"So what did you do for your Torah project?" Simon asked. "Where is it?"

"In my locker," Jesus said. "We compared and contrasted the popular controversies surrounded that Messiah using a Venn Diagram."

"I wish my project was as cool as that," Simon said. "You're going to take Tanakh Class next semester, aren't you?"

"If we get a high enough grade on the project," I said. "And hopefully become rabbis."

Simon shook his head. "You two are pretty strait-edge. I'd hate to see you go down that road."

"Why," I asked.

"You become a doctor of the law, you sell your soul," Simon said. "I've seen them with their gold jewelry and their well-rehearsed prayers. Everything they do is done for show. They're like white washed tombs. They're white on the outside, but on the inside they're filled with dead man's bones, and you can quote me on that."

You're lumping rabbis in the same category as Romans," I pointed out. "There are plenty of honest rabbis out there."

Simon answered, "Maybe one or two out there, but none that are successful."

"No," Jesus said, "I'm pretty sure there are successful honest rabbis out there."

Simon laughed. "Show me one honest successful rabbi, Jesus, and I'll show you a famous and gruesome execution."

I looked at my cell phone for the time. "Algebra starts in ten minutes."

With these words the three of us forgot that we were in a semi-argument, and headed on to our next class in peace.


	3. Judas' Questions

NOTE: I got a review asking about the time period in which this story takes place. In a way, it isn't meant to be in a modern-day setting that has never known Christ's influence. A better way to describe it would be an alternate universe story where the modern technology of today meets the poilitics of 2000 years ago. America is yet to be discovered. Islam is yet to be created. Democracy is unknown. However, we have cell phones, the internet, and algerbra. If this confuses you, try not to think about it too hard. The setting itself isn't the most improtant thing in this story.

Chapter Three: Judas' Questions

Jesus and I always sat beside each other at lunch. Most of the time we ate out food in five minutes and spend the rest of the time to talk, but today was different. Jesus was eating his food very slowly and he wasn't even looking at me. He eyes were pointed straight ahead at a large group of kids sitting at the next table.

"What about them fascinates you?" I asked.

"Not them," Jesus muttered. "Look behind them."

I shifted my head a little bit and saw a girl sitting at the table behind them. This was Mary Magdalene. Normally Mary sat with the people in front of her, but now she was sitting all alone.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Jesus asked.

I studied her. It was obvious that she put a lot of pride in her outward appearance. Lipstick, several layers of blush, eye shadow, and mascara adorned her face. Her rose red hair had been neatly combed down her shoulders.

"A little bit," I said. "Do you?"

Without taking his eyes off of her Jesus nodded.

I laughed. "Well, she's sitting all alone today. Now's your chance to go talk to her."

"You don't mind?" Jesus asked.

"Not at all," I said.

Without another word, Jesus left his lunch tray on the table and went over to Mary's table. This was the first time in two years that Jesus and I hadn't sat with each other in school. I finished my food and looked around for somebody else to talk to. Everybody was talking with somebody except for one guy on the far end of one table. Just as he was on the bus this morning, Judas was reading the Torah

He sat down beside him and asked, "So which book are you reading?"

"The Torah," Judas said.

"I know. What book in the Torah?"

Judas didn't even look up from reading. "Genesis."

"Anything speak out to you?"

Judas immediately closed it and said, "Actually, yes. I've discovered many details within the creation story that just don't make sense to me. I've been reading it over and over again, but I can never understand it."

As somebody who had read Genesis four times all the way through, I was excited to help. "What doesn't make sense?"

"Okay, God punished Adam and Eve for eating the forbidden fruit by kicking them out of the Garden of Eden, right?"

"Yah."

"Well, if God didn't want them to eat the fruit, then way did he create the tree in the first place?"

I had the answer. "God wanted to give Adam and Eve a choice to obey him or not. He wanted them to live in Eden forever, but he wasn't going to stop them if they didn't want to."

"Technically it wasn't their fault that they disobeyed God," Judas said. "They were lied to by the serpent. The serpent was an outside force who promised Adam and Eve knowledge and power. It seemed to be telling the truth to Adam and Eve."

"Of course it was their fault,' I said, surprised that he made such a claim. I was trying to understand what Judas was getting at. "If you listen to Satan and believe his lies and act on them, then it's your own fault."

Judas closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "God created everything, right?"

"Yah."

"So then technically, God created evil."

"Satan created evil," I said quickly.

"Who created Satan?" Judas asked.

I had never heard anyone speak like this before, much less a fellow student of mine. I was shocked that I had to defend my faith to this extent. Choosing my words carefully I said, "God allowed the potential for evil to exist. That doesn't mean that he created it himself. God didn't stop it from coming into existence. Satan is the source of all evil."

"But if God created matter, space, and time, then he would have had to create the concepts of good and evil. He couldn't have just created one of them. If you create one of them then you have to have the other. And supposedly God created the laws of physics that hold the universe together. If you create an existence where something has the potential to exist, then you're technically creating it."

For the first time in my life I didn't have an answer to a theological question presented to me. "I don't know."

"These are the types of questions that nobody can answer," Judas said. "When I asked a rabbi these things he told me to not question and to fear God or else I'll go to Hell. I asked my parents and they just told me to have faith in God.

Just then the lunch bell rang. As everyone left the lunch room I told him, "I want you to sit with me and Jesus tomorrow. Jesus might be able to give an answer." Judas nodded, and we went our separate ways.


	4. The Presentation

Chapter Four: The Presentation

If Jesus and I were any less excited about our next class, he probably would have told me about talking to Mary Magdalene and I probably would have told him about talking to Judas Iscariot. But as fate would have it, we had our hands full. We had Torah Class this period. We proudly held our poster in our hands as we entered Rabbi Aaron's classroom.

Rabbi Aaron stood and proud today, as he did every day. His face lacked any hair, save his back moustache and small beard. "Sit down quickly," he told us. "We have a lot of projects to do in only one class period."

Everyone sat down next to their partner with their project in between them. Those, like Jesus and I, who hoped that their project would be good enough to earn them a seat in Tanakh Class tapped their hands on their desks in anticipation. Others silently prayed for God's favor. Some were confident that their project would exceed expectations. There were also a few who didn't care about moving onto the next level. The fruits of their labors were only designed to meet the set requirements.

The set of standards set by Rabbi Aaron were simple enough. We had to pick a partner and together chose one prophesy or psalm found in the Torah. From there we had to find a way to illustrate two or more interpretations of it and illustrate them on a poster.

Rabbi Aaron asked us, "Alright, who wants to show their projects first?"

The hands of Jesus and I shot up like bolts of lightning. Aaron chuckled a bit and said, "Alight, get up here."

Jesus and I went to the front of the room with our project. We had rehearsed what we would say to the class for the last month and a half like lines in a script. We had our parts down word to word.

"We did our report based off of the predictions of the coming Messiah," Jesus said.

I said, "There are many beliefs about the Messiah to come. We chose to compare and contrast the two of them through a Venn Diagram: Those of the Pharisees and Sadducees, and those of the Essenes."

"The who?" Lazarus asked.

"The Essenes are these priests who live in isolated communities waiting for the Messiah," I explained. "Very few people have heard of them."

"If they don't have much of an influence to our way of life, then why are you discussing their beliefs?" Rabbi Aaron asked with disapproving eyes.

I sighed, "Because I personally believe that they have a few good points."

"That's what you think," Jesus muttered. "Now, the Pharisees and Sadducees are two sects of rabbis. They disagree with many things, such as their controversial debate over a supposed resurrection of the dead. But they both agree on one thing: When the Messiah comes he will overthrow Rome, liberate Jerusalem, and establish God's kingdom on Earth."

"Amen," Simon breathed.

"The Essenes on the other hand have a slightly different view of things," I continued. "They don't agree or disagree on the idea that the Messiah will overthrow Rome. The Torah doesn't mention the Messiah conquering any army, but they are certainly open to the idea. The main thing with the Essenes is that they are expecting two Messiahs to come: A king and a priest. They think this because they've listed the jobs that the Messiah is going to have. All of the jobs fall into one of two categories: Political or spiritual. According to them, when the Messiahs come, one of them will hold Torah and the other a sword."

"Are we to assume that you side with the Essenes?" Aaron asked me.

"I do, actually. The world of politics and the world of religion don't mix very well in my opinion. When they do, things get nasty."

A spark of anger flashed in Aaron's eyes. Immediately I wished that I didn't say that. Jesus gave me a glare that said, _Way to go, John. _Luckily, he changed the subject by saying, "While John here clearly sides with the Essenes, I don't. Nor do I side with the Pharisees and Sadducees who say that the Messiah will overthrow Rome. I honestly don't know what I believe about the Messiah."

"Everyone acquires their own yolk in time, Jesus," Rabbi Aaron said. "Alright, if that is your project, then you may sit down." Jesus and I had much more left, and Aaron knew it. However, we had to get through all of the projects in one class period.

Jesus and I sat back down in our seats. Next were Mary and Martha, who discussed the meaning of the "suffering servant" and if the writer was talking about himself or the Jewish population as a whole. Then were, Simon and Judas who talked about the role of God in the book of Job, referencing a viewpoint of a minority of scholars who called themselves Dystheists.

Most of the projects were pretty good, but none were delivered with as much confidence or skill as Jesus' and mine.


	5. Captain Mike

NOTE: This story will not cover the crucifixion and resurection. That isn't the main focus of this story. This is John's account on the beginning of Jesus' movement and of how Jesusgrows to understand his role as the Messiah. As stated in the first chapter, no man (no matter how great he is) is born knowing everything. The focus of this story is how Jesus comes to learn who he truly is.

This story is actually a prequel to another story I've already written. I Am Judas is already on this site. It is told from Judas' viewpoint and covers the final week of Jesus' life on earth. It ends at the crucifixion. Feel free to check it out.

Chapter Five: Captain Mike

Jesus and I had been searching all school year for an extracurricular activity to get involved with. First we tried to join the football team, but after getting bruises on our chests that haven't healed to this day, we dropped out. Then we tried to join the chess club, but we could never understand the rules. We even tried to join the online gaming club, but Jesus and I both felt that it was just a huge waste of time.

Finally we found a sport that we both liked: Cross Country. It was simple enough. Every other Sunday there was a 5K race that every high school Cross Country team in the district competed in. To prepare for it all of the teams practiced four days a week either on the school track or in the nearest park Workouts on the school track consisted of sprints, mile repeats, and relay races (All the stuff that Jesus I hated to do). Workouts in the park were mostly long runs in the park (Which Jesus and I actually enjoyed).

Today's workout was in Nazareth State Park. Every member of the team met in the parking lot with the coach, Rabbi Regel. Rabbi Regel was a bald muscular man whose motto was _If you're not throwing up in the end, you're not running Cross Country._

The other members of the team besides Jesus and I were Judas, Peter, Andrew, Simon, and Jesus' younger brothers James and John. We all gathered about Rabbi Regel.

He said, "Listen up, Nazareth Park is one of the few places in Judea where there are so many trees that you can get lost in them. So stick with a buddy at all times. Today I want you all to run in the woods for one hour. I don't care where you run as long as you stay in the park and you're with someone. If I catch anyone walking I'm gonna take them back to the school to run mile sprints on the track. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir," we all answered in unison. As usual, Jesus and I were partners. James and John were buddies with each other as well as Judas and Simon, and Peter and Andrew.

With everyone running their separate ways I told Jesus, "Hey, I was running on my own here last Saturday and I found this cool trail that we've never run before. It goes deep into the woods. Wanna run it?"

"Sure," Jesus said.

And we were off. Jesus followed me as I ran down the dirt trail that disappeared into the woods. Having run Cross Country for a while, we were accustomed to running long distances for long amounts of time. Jogging for an hour nonstop came second nature to us.

As I led my cousin down the thin path that wound past trees both great and small the sky began to darken. Clouds were moving at an unnatural rate. The sun was soon obscured by them. A heavy breeze that had been present since this morning had now died away. Birds that sang merrily on every other day were oddly silent today. Jesus and I normally carried on as we ran together, but even we didn't feel like talking.

But still we kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. No squirrel chirps were heard in the trees. No sound of falling acorns hitting the ground came to our ears. The only sound that could be heard was the _thud! _that our shoes were making. I glanced upward and could see no patch of blue in the gray mass that smothered the sky. The woods that we were running in were slowly getting darker and darker.

Thirty minutes into running Jesus asked, "Where's the trail?"

I looked down at my feet. I had been going the way I had when I ran the path the other day. However, instead of the dirt trail, all I saw were leaves and small plants under my feet. I spun around and discovered that the path was nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?" Jesus asked. There was a mix of fear and irritation in his voice.

"I don't know," I said. "We were on it. It was almost like it just disappeared!"

"This is the last time I go your way," Jesus said. "Next time you're following me."

"Calm down," I tried to assure him. "We'll find the path." I walked a few steps to the left, then a few steps to the right. It was as if the trail was never there.

"Let's try to backtrack," Jesus said.

We turned around a tried to run back, but trees that circled us seemed to grow in size and close in on us. Before our eyes our surrounding were warped into something totally alien to us. We had no idea where to go.

As Jesus and I stood there in fear faint footsteps were heard in the distance. "I hope it's Rabbi Regel," I said. "He can get us out of here."

As the footsteps grew louder we could see the faint silhouette on a man coming straight for us. He brushed all of the branches out of his way effortlessly. When he got close enough we could see that he wasn't Rabbi Regel.

His skin was black as coal. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt with think black pants and army boots. They was a brown knapsack on his back. Attached to his shirt was a radio. Jesus and I were ready to sprint as far away from him as possible, but he quickly said, "Don't be afraid." He then let out a gasp of pain.

His left hand looked like it had been bitten into by some wild animal. Blood oozed out of a nasty wound. "Help me out," he hissed. "There's bandages in my sack. Get them."

"Who are you?" Jesus asked.

"Captain Mike," he said as he rubbed his hand.

"No really,' Jesus asked forcefully. "Tell us who you really are."

"My full name's Michael if that's what you're asking," he said. A high-pitched shriek echoed off in the distance. I would have guessed it to have come from some kind of animal, but even the wildest of beasts couldn't make that noise.

"This park's going to Hell," Captain Mike groaned. "Get those bandages quick!"

Jesus ran around Captain Mike and pulled a long roll of white cloth out of his sack. He cut some off and wrapped it around Captain Mike's hand. As shocked as I was to see this strange man appear to us, I was also amazed to see Jesus react so quickly to him.

A voice on Captain Mike's radio spoke something that I couldn't make out. He answered into it, "I've got Yeshua and Yohanan with me. I'm taking them to the parking lot." Something else came through his radio. Captain Mike asked us, "Are any more of you running in these woods?"

"Our entire Cross Country team," I said.

Mike told whoever was on the other end, "There's a whole group of kids running through these woods. Make sure they don't get hurt."

Captain Mike threw his sack off of him. "I'm far too weak to carry that heavy thing. But I need what's in it." He pointed to Jesus. "Take the gun and the ring out of there. Wear the ring and give me the gun."

Jesus looked like he was about to ask more question, but another howl emitted through the trees. This one seemed closer and louder. Whatever it was, it prompted Jesus to dig through the sack. He found a small red ring and put it on. Then he pulled out what seemed to be an AK47 gilded in silver.

Captain Mike took it with his good hand and said, "No son of Man's ever touched one of these before. I might need to distribute these out to you all before it's over." He pointed to me. "You'll find a bundle of sheepskin in my sack. Take it."

I was too afraid of this guy to disobey. I felt around in his sack until I found a huge roll of fluff wrapped around some object. "Now follow me," Captain Mike ordered us.

"We're not going anywhere with you until you tell us what's going on," Jesus asked angrily. Before Captain Mike could respond the woods darkened. Another shriek was heard as shadows moved in the distance. Whatever force Jesus had now was completely gone. He was as terrified as I was.

Captain Mike turned and ran off in opposite direction of the noise. We wasted no time in following him. Despite having a hurt hand and holding a machine gun in one hand, Captain Mike showing no stress in leading us through the woods. Mike went straight through the trees. I held the roll of sheepskin carefully in my hand as I followed him. No howls came, but the woods gradually got lighter and lighter. In a matter of minutes we were out of the woods and into the parking lot.

Jesus and I were out of breath, but Captain Mike said, "You two are safe now. Don't go back into those woods for the rest of today. I'm getting my guys to clear them out, so this park should be safe by this time tomorrow." I was about to ask, "Whose 'them'?" but Captain Mike had already disappeared back into the woods.

Before Jesus and I could exchange our looks of shock James and John came walking towards us. James was limping. "What's wrong?" Jesus asked.

"Got my ankle sprained," James said.

Rabbi Regel came up to us with Judas. Both of them had sad looks on their faces. "I just had to call an ambulance," Regel said. "Simon fell and broke his leg."

I whispered to Jesus, "Should we tell them about what happened?"

"Why?" he asked. "No one's gonna believe us."

Jesus' mom gave me a ride home. It wasn't until we were both seated in the back of her car with James and John that we came to the realization that Captain Mike had left his ring and sheepskin with us. We both came to this epiphany at the same time and, because of the company around us, merely exchanged glances. I kept the sheepskin roll hidden between my back and the car seat.

Only when I was alone in my bedroom did a dare look at the sheepskin closer. I unrolled it to find a ram's horn. I examined it from all sides. It was as white as ivory. There was a hole in the small end that was meant to be blown through.

Mesmerized by this strange object I raised it to my lips. I was about to blow, but then I stopped. A single thought buzzed through my brain.

_It isn't time yet._


	6. So Many Questions

Chapter Six: So Many Questions

The next day on the bus ride to school Jesus and I had a lot to talk about. After I got done telling him about the horn that I found in the sheep skin he said, "I had a similar experience with the ring."

Jesus pulled the red ring out of his pocket. I asked, "You're not wearing it?"

"No," he said. "I tried to put it on last night, but something stopped me. I don't know why, but I felt like I shouldn't put it on. And not like I shouldn't put it on ever. I have this weird feeling that I'll wear it when I'm old enough or something."

"That's the same way I felt last night," I said. "I was about to blow the horn, but I didn't feel like it was time yet."

Jesus handed me the ring and said, "There's something I what you to see."

For some reason I didn't feel like it was right of me to hold the ring even for one second. "Just show that it is," I said.

"Look at the top," Jesus said. I did so and saw that on the top of the ring was the blue crest of a Star of David.

"Why would Captain Mike forget about those things and not even come back to get them from us?" I asked.

"Unless he did it on purpose," Jesus suggested. "Which leads us to another question: Who was he?"

"No clue," I said.

"Same here," Jesus said.

At this point the bus stopped to pick up someone. The doors opened and a guy my age stepped on. His pants, hoodie, and shoes were all back with a single scull on the front of his hoodie. His skit was pale white with long black hair that was obviously dyed. His chin and cheeks were hairy from neglect of shaving.

I had never seen him before. Mary jumped up from her seat, which was two rows in front of us, and yelled, "Devlin, over here." Devlin sat down next to Mary and put his arm around her as she put hers around his.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Jesus.

"No clue," he whispered back. "Apparently her boyfriend."

"Sorry," I said. "I thought you two were getting along so well. You talked to her all lunch yesterday."

"So did I," Jesus said. "She went on and on about her new stepfather who's been a real jerk to her. She never told me she had a boyfriend though."

"Well I've never seen him at school before, but I doubt you'll be able to talk to her at lunch anymore," I said.

"Yah," Jesus said with a voice of sadness.

Judas was sitting directly behind us. He tapped us on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey did you two notice anything strange at the park yesterday?"

"We saw a lot of strange stuff at the park yesterday," I said. "What did you see?"

"Well I was running with Simon yesterday and we heard these strange noises coming behind us. We turned around to see what was there and then everything became so dark we could hardly see anything. But in the distance we could see these shadows moving towards us. Simon and I were so terrified that we ran away as fast as we could. Just as the noises got their loudest Simon fell and broke his leg. Then the sky lit up again and we could see again. That's when Rabbi Regel found us. Simon and I didn't dare tell him what we saw because we knew we'd sound crazy. But did you see anything like that?"

"We saw something like that," Jesus said. "But I have so many questions that have to be answered before I'll talk about it."


	7. Jesus' Answer

Chapter Seven: Jesus' Answer

Jesus and I walked into History Class with everyone else. When we had settled in our seats Rabbi Nicodemus announced to the class, "I've got excellent news, for me at least. I've got an interview today for a position on the Sanhedrin. If all goes well I will become a member of the assembly."

The Sanhedrin was the name of the Jewish Supreme Court. Every city in Israel had one. Each Sanhedrin consisted of twenty-three judges. To be one of them was considered to be both an honor and a privilege.

"Anyway, I've got to go now," Nicodemus said. "I've already told the school, but unfortunately they don't any available substitutes to fill in for me. So just behave without me. If I hear of any trouble for you there will be Hell to pay, especially if I get the job. I want you to read the book of Deuteronomy. Good-bye."

And with that Rabbi Nicodemus ran out the door. As to be expected, nobody read Deuteronomy, but pulled up their desks into groups and talked quietly. At least Jesus and I had an excuse for not reading it: We had read it at least six times strait through already and could almost recite any verse.

Judas pulled up his desk in between Jesus and I and asked, "Are you two in the mood for a religious discussion?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Jesus asked.

"Yesterday John sat with me at lunch and I asked him a few questions that I had that nobody could answer. John was even stumped by them, but he said to ask them to you. I figured we have time now to talk."

"You stumped John?" Jesus asked. "We'll I'll do my best then. What were your questions?"

Judas took a deep breath and asked, "Did God create everything?"

I would have said yes, but Jesus thought for a moment. "God is the source of all creation. But God didn't create his school. Mankind used materials such as wood and stone, which _were _directly created by God, to build it."

"What about evil?" Judas asked.

"Evil," Jesus muttered. He took a pause and said, "With the creation of anything good there is potential for perversion. That's what evil is. Evil is the corruption of anything good. It is has no individual existence of its own. Which means that there is one good thing about evil: Anything evil can be restored back to good."

"Wow," I said. "That's a way better answer than I gave."

"And it makes sense too," Judas said.

Jesus glanced behind him and whispered, "Now I've got a question for you, Judas. Have you ever met Mary's boyfriend Devlin?"

"He just moved into my neighborhood a few days ago," Judas said. "I think he's a creep. He wears the same black outfit every day. Yesterday after Cross Country practice I saw him sitting on the sidewalk. I asked him what he was doing and he said that he was learning divine knowledge from the spirits in the air."

"Sounds pretty strange to me," I said.

We whispered in such low voices that Devlin, who was sitting in the back row, couldn't hear us. But as if on cue he got out of his chair and walked to the front of the room.

Excuse me everyone," he said in a calm voice. His voice was so soothing it was almost hypnotic. This was the first time I ever heard Devlin's voice, but it certainly wasn't the last. Even after his earthly shell was rotting in the ground his friends continued his work.

"I am throwing a huge party in a few days," Devlin announced. "I'm new in Nazareth so this is my way of getting to know everyone. Everyone and anyone are invited to my house. Bring all your friends and family. There will be free food and free drinks. I will speak to everyone individually before giving my speech to everyone. So please come."

Devlin gave a low bow and went back to his chair. Jesus, Judas, and I had our own opinions about this guy after hearing his voice for the time. But I think Jesus hit the nail right on the head for all of us.

"What a weirdo," my cousin muttered. "But I'm going to his party to see what he has to say."


	8. The Breath

NOTE: If you think you know what's going on this chapter, please leave your guess in the comments. I love hearing your thoughts. Also, in this chapter we meet Peter, another character with his own arc. Please read and review.

Chapter Eight: The Breath

Jesus and I decided to eat lunch outside today. This was allowed as long as you stayed on school ground. We sat on a stone bench in the courtyard overlooking a small garden. After we had eaten a bit Jesus asked, "Why Moses?"

'What?" I asked.

"Why Moses?" he asked again.

"I don't understand the question."

"Out of all the everyone that God could have chosen to lead the Hebrews to freedom, he chose the one guy who didn't want to do it. The last time I read Exodus I asked that question. Moses is the most reluctant prophets in the Bible. He acted up so bad he didn't even get to enter the Promised Land. Wouldn't it have been easier for God to choose a more eager person to do his work?"

"Maybe," I said. "But God woulda gotten the job done no matter who he chose. Maybe God chose the most unfaithful guy he could find so he could teach him faithfulness. Moses had to learn to be faithful as he did God's work, and that made him a better person."

Jesus nodded after thinking for a bit. "I never thought about it like that. Thanks."

"Now I've got a question for you," I said. "Why a burning bush?"

"What do you mean?" Jesus asked.

"Out of all the forms God could have taken, he chose to appear to Moses as a burning bush. Why?"

"It really doesn't matter what form God took as long as he got Moses' attention," Jesus said. "God took a form that provoked curiosity in Moses. God took the first step in appearing on the earth, but it was up to Moses to walk up to it to begin the relationship and answer his calling."

"Good answer," I told him.

"Thanks," Jesus said. As he took a bite of his fish sandwich he looked up. "Do you hear something?"

"No," I said.

Jesus pointed to a small bush in the garden in front of us. "It's coming from that bush. Don't you hear it?"

"No," I said. "What do hear?"

Jesus stood up and crept over to the bush. He touched one of the leaves and yelled, "It's even louder! Get over here!"

I went over to him and touched the same leaf. "I don't hear anything? What does it sound like?"

"Sound like the wind is stopping and starting," Jesus said. "You don't hear anything? Listen closely!"

I stuck my ear against the bush. "I still don't hear anything!"

Jesus shook his head. "I must be going crazy or something." He was about to back to the bench when he ran over to a small tree. "It's coming from here, too!" He touched it. "It sounds like breathing."

"Hey guys! What'cha looking at?" A voice asked behind us.

"Jesus and I spun around and saw Peter walking up to us. His curly black hair came down to his neck. He wore a white shirt with the word _KEPH! _airbrushed on it. His belt was wrapped several times around his jeans which were several sizes too big for him.

"Peter, help me out here," Jesus said. "Do you hear anything coming from these plants?"

"Errr, no," Peter said.

"Get closer," Jesus said.

Peter walked right up to the tree. "Still don't hear anything. Why? What do you hear?"

"I'm not sure," Jesus said. "But it sounds like breathing or something." He shook his head. "I still hear it."

"Maybe you should get your ears checked," Peter said.

"Maybe," Jesus said. "If it doesn't stop I'll go to the doctor. But I'm not going to worry about it now."

"Do your ears hurt?" Peter asked.

"No, they feel fine." Changing the subject he said, "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Peter looked at his watch. "We got five minutes until Torah class."

"Let's go," Jesus said uneasily. As we walked inside the school Peter asked, "I sure hope I made the final cut into Tanakh Class. I don't know if Rabbi Aaron liked my project though."

I wasn't listening to Peter though. I was watching Jesus. As we walked to Rabbi Aaron's class he glanced around at floor, walls, ceiling, and the air. "I swear I hear breathing," he hissed in my ear.


	9. Peter's Sorrow

Author Note: Sorry it took me this long to update. School is about to start back soon and I'm getting busy. anywho, as always please leave your comments on this chapter.

Chapter Nine: Peter's Sorrow

Jesus calmed down after we entered Rabbi Aaron's class. We sat down in our seats as we watched Rabbi Aaron study a sheet of paper he held in his hands. When everyone had sat down he announced, "Class, I have the results for who made the final cut into Tanakh Class. As you all know we have limited spots for this class, and most of your projects were excellent, so choosing who made the final cut was very challenging for me."

There was a knock on the door. Rabbi Aaron opened it and a small man with gray hair walked in. "Sorry I'm late Aaron," he apologized. "Traffic was horrible and it took me a while to find the school."

"Quite alright," Rabbi Aaron said. "Class just started." He addressed all of us. "Class, this is a good friend of mine, Rabbi David. Rabbi David has come moved here from the Jericho City to teach Tanakh Class. He is a great scholar who has been studying it for the past twenty years."

"I could almost recite any verse right now," Rabbi David laughed. "But let's get going with those names. I want to start my class today."

Rabbi Aaron listed off the people who made it into Tanakh Class. Among them were Judas, Simon, James, and John. Out of a class of thirty students, only ten made it into Tanakh Class. The last two names Rabbi Aaron read with a smirk on his face. "Jesus and John."

As thrilled as we were, we weren't in the least bit surprised. I don't mean to brag, but Jesus and I were the best two students in there. Jesus and I high fived each other as soon as we heard our names.

Rabbi David spoke, "Alright, everyone who had their name called come with me."

He turned and walked out the door. The fortunate third of the class that were selected followed Rabbi David down the hall. He led us to an empty classroom without desks or chairs.

"I prefer to sit on the floor," David said. We sat down cross legged in a huge circle. Jesus and I (by pure coincidence) sat down on either side of the rabbi. "So who can tell me something about the Tanakh?"

The hands of Jesus and me shot up at the same time. Rabbi David picked Jesus. Jesus said, "The Tanakh is the complete holy book of Judaism. It contains the five books of Moses, the Talmud, the Tanya, and many other scriptures."

"Well done," Rabbi David said. "The Tanakh is our way of life straight from the mouth of Adoni. But it isn't for the foolish to read. It is for the elite to memorize and guide others with. We have a calling as the masters to learn the wisdom of the Tanakh. Be proud of yourselves for making it into this class. You will become the learned few."

This is only bit about that class that I am allowed to write about. Rabbi David began the class off with some light information. But even that is of too much gravity to write here.

I can tell you other things though. When the final bell rang the school day ended. Most people went to their buses to go home. Jesus and I had cross country practice today on the track outside. We went down to the basement to where the locker room was. In there we would change into our cross country gear.

As we were walking down the steps to the basement Jesus asked, "John, do you hear that?"

"No, Jesus," I sighed. "For the millionth time I don't hear any breathing."

"It's not breathing this time," Jesus said. "It's crying."

"I don't hear any crying either," I said."Do you know where it's coming from?"

Jesus blinked his eyes and then said, "Follow me!"

Jesus led me back up the stairs and to the hall that Rabbi Aaron's classroom was on. Sitting beside the locked door was Peter. His hands were cupped around his face. His knees were drawn in.

"I heard Peter crying," Jesus whispered to me. He silently sat down beside Peter and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter's head sprang up with surprise.

"Hey Jesus," he muttered. He tried to wipe a few tears from his eyes, but they were quickly replaced by more.

"What's wrong?" Jesus asked softly.

"Nothing," Peter said. "I'm not crying either. We've got to get to cross country practice" He was about to stand up but Jesus stopped him.

"Practice can wait," Jesus said. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Peter sighed. "You saw that I didn't get into Tanakh Class."

"That's it?" I asked. I sat down on the other side of Peter. "I didn't know that you wanted to get in that bad."

"I worked so hard on my project. I could have worked with a partner, but I thought that if I did it on my own I might prove myself to Rabbi Aaron."

I tried to think back on what Peter's project was, but I couldn't remember. "What did you do for your project again?"

"I made a list of times people followed and didn't follow God's callings. I showed the consequences for following and not following God to show that you should always follow God even if it's hard because it will turn out right in the end."

"I remember that," Jesus said. "You did a very good job for someone who did it all by himself."

"I chose a topic that was too easy," Peter said. "I should have done something that really complex. Like what you guys did."

"Your project had an important message to it that more people need to listen to," Jesus said. "The simplicity of it makes it all the more potent."

"Rabbi Aaron wasn't for some simple message," Peter said. "He was looking for some deep analysis. I would have made a terrible rabbi. I'm not a complex kind of guy. I see things in black and white."

"Is that why you wanted to get in Tanakh Class?" I asked. "You wanted to become a rabbi?"

Peter nodded. "I don't look like that kind of guy, do I?"

"Why do you want to be a rabbi?" Jesus asked. "Do you feel a calling?"

"No," Peter said. "I hate my dad's trade."

"What is it?" Jesus asked.

"Fishing," Peter grumbled. "You get up early in the morning, spend the whole day under the hot sun in a rotten old boat trying to get lucky and catch something. It sucks! My only way out was to become a rabbi. But only the educated get to do that!"

"To tell you the truth I really don't agree with that," Jesus said. "Rabbi David said that the Tanakh can only be understood by the elite. That doesn't sit well to me. God's words should be accessible to everyone. And anyone who wants to be a rabbi can become one."

"Well when you're one you can work to change that," Peter said. "I just wish that there was some way I could get out of inheriting my dad's work. But I don't have any other skills."

Jesus placed his hand on Jesus' shoulder and closed his eyes. "Tell you what: It will take years for us to get though all of our training. But I promise that when it is done and I'm officially a rabbi I will hunt you down wherever you are and call you to be my right-hand man."

Peter's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Totally," Jesus said. He helped Peter get up, who then hugged Jesus like a long lost brother. Jesus seemed to be a bit startled by this, for he asked, "You seem really happy."

"Of course I am," Peter cried. "If anyone else told me that I would have thought they were just cheering me up. But I know you too well. You're the most honest guy I know! And you know so much about God. You stump our teachers sometimes with your wisdom."

"Well thanks," Jesus said.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out that were with God in the beginning," Peter laughed. "And you'll probably wiz right through all your training. I know you'll keep your word."

I glanced to the outside window and saw the rest of the cross country team running on the track. "I think we better get on out there," I said.

"Yah, we should," Peter said.

The three of us quickly ran to the locker room and changed into our running shorts. Fortunately we were only a few minutes late to practice and Coach Regel didn't notice.

After practice ended Jesus and I went back inside the school and stood in line at the water fountain. Judas ran up to us and asked, "Jesus, John! Did you hear about Devlin's party?"

"Yah, we were sitting there together when he told the whole class about it," Jesus said.

"Did you hear that Devlin has moved it to tonight?" Judas asked.

"Tonight?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Judas said. "He told me himself."

I watched Jesus' pupils double in size and asked, "Do you plan on going?"

"I'd be afraid not to," he said.


	10. Devlin's Party

Author's Note: School is keeping me very busy, especially with AP and Honors classes. I can't a promise a new chapter every week or every two weeks, but that's my goal. Anyway, this one's a bit lengthy and is pretty strange. If anyone wants more information on Devlin's cult, look up "Gnosticism". As usual, please leave tell me your thoughts in the reviews box.

Chapter Ten: Devlin's Party

Normally my mom wouldn't let me leave the house on a school night. I was surprised when she let me go to Devlin's party. As soon as they heard that Jesus was going and he wanted me to go with him she was all for it.

Jesus, Peter, Judas, and I lived in the same neighborhood. At dusk we all met in the street to go to Devlin's house together. Judas had already gotten direction from Devlin himself to his house, so we followed him.

"Where is it?" Peter asked as we walked out of our neighborhood entrance.

"It's on a dirt path off of the main road," Judas said. "It should take us about ten minutes to get there."

Judas led us down the main road for about a quarter of a mile. Then he turned down a thin dirty path made of bits of rock that led into the darkness. In the far distance I could see the faint silhouette of a house. As we got closer to it tears began to roll down Jesus' face.

"What is it?" I hissed in his ear.

"This house isn't protected," he whispered. "It's open to the elements."

I didn't understand what Jesus meant. He was beginning to spook me just a little. I asked, "Do you still hear breathing?"

"I've been hearing breathing all day," Jesus said. "The breathing is different here, though. It sounds like…desperate gasps for air."

By now we stood right in front of Devlin's dark house. Devlin himself stood at the front door wearing a white button down shirt.

"And I have some more guests," he gently laughed. "Come in. Come in."

Peter, Judas, and I walked inside without a word, but Jesus stopped to speak to Devlin. "I'm Jesus. I'd like to thank you for inviting us to your house. It must be touch being the new guy in the neighborhood."

"It can be," Devlin said. "I'm having this party partially because I'm trying to get to know everyone."

"Partially?" Jesus asked. "You make it sound like there are other reasons?"

"There are," Devlin said. "I'm trying to get the divine truth out to as many people as I can."

"Ah, you're a messenger of God?"

"I try to be, but it gets pretty hard at times."

"I agree. It never is."

Devlin led us into his living room. It was full of people we knew from school talking and laughing with each other. There were tables of junk food and soda laid out to the side. "Eat, drink and be merry," Devlin said. "I'm going back to the door." And with that Devlin left us.

"Devlin seems all right to me," Judas said.

"Yah, he's a little dramatic," Peter said. "But he's trying to start his own ministry. Kinda like you, Jesus."

While Peter and Judas went off to mingle in the crowd Jesus pointed out, "There are many entities out there that desire worship besides Adoni."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Are you suspicious that Devlin is worshiping something else besides our god?"

"I'm not suspecting anything," Jesus said. "I'm just saying that Devlin's breathing didn't sync up with the flow of the universe. To be honest no one's does, but Devlin's breath was way off."

"The flow of the universe? When did you start talking like that?"

"Since I've become more in tune with it. I can't explain what it is or why I have it, but I feel like my ears have been unclogged today. I can hear people so much clearer. I'm picking up on so much. And I'm not fighting it either. I'm not going to the doctor to get it checked out. I'm not going to tell everyone about it so that I can get attention. This feels so natural to me."

What could I say to him? It felt like he was trying to explain to me how some weird ear condition he had was really a superpower. Luckily I didn't have to answer him because Mary Magdalene, looking as beautiful as ever, came running up to Jesus.

She took no notice to me, but exclaimed, "Hey Jesus! I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm glad I did," Jesus said. "Devlin seems pretty interesting."

"He is," Mary agreed. "He's spoken with God."

Jesus' smile quickly tuned into a frown. "What?"

"At least that's what he told me," Mary said.

It was just then that Devlin stepped in the middle of the crowd and announced, "Hello everyone. I am glad that you all have come." Everyone froze in their position with their eyes fixed on him.

"He's up to something," Jesus muttered.

"I have invited you here not only so that you may be introduced to me, but also so that I may speak to you about a very important matter. Could everyone who has spoken with the God of Truth please raise their hand?"

I recalled a few spiritual experiences I had whenever I was deep in prayer. I was about to raise my hand, but Jesus put his hand on mine to stop me. I glanced around and noticed that no one had raised their hands to answer Devlin's question.

"He's not talking about the Lord of Israel," Jesus hissed in my ear.

"So no one's spoken with God?" Devlin asked. "Can anyone tell me why that is?"

"Because humanity broke all ties with Yahweh in the Garden of Eden," Jesus answered coolly.

"Devlin raised an eyebrow and chuckled, as if this greatly amused him. "You make it sound so easy. But there are many things that you don't understand." He pointed to Judas. "If you could speak to God right now, would you?"

"Defiantly," Judas said. "I have so many questions to ask him."

Devlin pointed to Peter. "If you could talk to God, would you?"

"Of course," Peter said. "I'd ask him what he wants me to do with my life."

Devlin pointed to Mary and asked her the same question, to which she replied, "Oh Devlin, you know I would."

"The only things that are separating us from God are the evils of the material world. We need to deny ourselves the desires of the flesh if we want to see God. The material world isn't of God, nor was it created by him."

A look of confusion came across everyone at this remark. Jesus said sternly, "If you're saying Yahweh didn't create the material world then you're also saying that God did create humanity."

"I'm not denying the fact that Yahweh created the material world. Yahweh is the material god. But I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about the true god."

"Blasphemy!" Peter sneered. He turned to walk out the front door but Devlin asked, "Peter, where are you going?"

"I don't listen to blasphemers," Peter said without even slowing down. "In another time and place you'd be killed for talking like that."

"Listen to my words," Devlin said calmly. Her words were strung together as notes to music. "You have come into my house and have eaten three of my cookies and drank a full can of my soda. The only thing that I ask is that you stay long enough to hear my testimony."

Peter turned and walked right next to Jesus. "I'll leave when he leaves."

Devlin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Have you ever wondered how Yahweh could kill so many people? How many times has Yahweh reacted in ways on vengeance and anger? He has been called our Heavenly Father, but what kind of a father sends a flood to murder his children?"

"Murder is a human term," Jesus said.

This was the only time I saw Devlin get frustrated this night. His eyes flashed a silvery spark at him. "Tell me, since you're the one with all the answers, when Yahweh will send his children another message. We have gone such a long time without hearing from him. During that time we have come under the subjection of Rome. Many people all beginning the doubt his existence. Others are merely thinking that he has abandoned his people."

"You don't know when God will send a new message," answered Jesus. "You don't know who his massagers are."

"We're getting off track here," Devlin said. "The point is that the god Yahweh created the material, and he may be fond of it from time to time, but he certainly doesn't love it. Think about it, everyone! Your scriptures show plenty of evidence that Yahweh is a flawed deity."

"Careful what you say!" Jesus shouted?"

"Why?" Devlin asked. "You don't fear evil once you've received the truth. I have spoken with the true god. The true god is nameless. He is made up of truth and light. He has so many secrets to share with us. He is beyond the material world, but we can reach him even now."

Jesus spun around and then looked at the window. It was night and all that could be seen was darkness, but that didn't stop Jesus from staring at it with horror. "You don't know what you're inviting here!"

Devlin paid no more attention to Jesus. Addressing everyone else he said. "I would like everyone to kneel down and to close their eyes. You may not believe my testimony right now, but if you do as I ask I promise that you will be glad you did."

Some were faster than others. Some were a bit hesitant. But everyone in room except for Jesus, peter, and I knelt down on the floor and closed their eyes.

"Get up all of you!" Jesus shouted. He looked at Judas. "Not you too! Get up, Iscariot!"

"I'm just experimenting," Judas said. "I have so many questions and Devlin seems to have some answers."

"You don't experiment with stuff like this. You're praying to a false god!" Jesus cried. But nor Judas or anyone listen to him. Jesus saw it was of no use to talk and ran out of Devlin's house followed by Peter and me.

He raced down the dirt road that led back to the main road. It was only when we were back in our neighborhood that he slowed to a jog. "Why were you running?" Peter asked.

"We needed to get out of there as quickly as possible," Jesus said.

"Why?" Peter asked. "Did you see something in the window?"

"Yes," Jesus sighed. "But I don't know what they were."

"Do you know what trash Devlin was spewing?" I asked.

"I don't know the name of his cult of that's what you're asking," Jesus said. "But I know that no good will come of it. I know that I'll never be a part of it."

Peter asked, "Do you think-"

Jesus shouted, _"I don't know! Stop asking me so many questions!" _He collapsed on the sidewalk and wept. Peter and I sat down on either side of him. For several minutes we silently watched Jesus as his tears pour out on the concrete.

When he finally calmed down a bit he said, "I saw things in that window. When Devlin spoke of reaching his god I heard howls and saw shadows. When everyone knelt down the shadows were taking form inside the house."

And with that Jesus cried some more. He managed to get out a few words. _"I fear for Judas. I'm worried about Mary."_

When he had calmed down some more he asked us, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," Peter said. He wrapped his arm about Jesus' shoulder. Following his lead, I wrapped my arm around his other shoulder. Peter spoke his words with confidence and force. "I think you're a rabbi. I know you're one."

Even with tears, Jesus smiled. "Thanks."

Feeling that I should say something I said, "Jesus, I think God has chosen you to see and hear these things for a reason. You're a rabbi already."

This gave him to strength to stand up. "Well then," he said with a smile, "as the rabbi I have one official command for this night: That we go home, get some sleep, and pray to our god Yahweh for Devlin's flock and for us as well."

"Amen," Peter said. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Peter walked away to house. When Jesus was sure he was out of earshot he whispered into his ear, "I still hear howling coming from Devlin's house. Captain Mike is gonna have his hands full tonight."


	11. Simon's Return

Anuthor's Note: The next chapter will be a turning point in the the story. For those of you wondering where this fanfic has been going, Chapter Twelve will define where the rest of the story is going. It will also mark the point where stuff that actually happens in the Bible starts happening. But until then, enjoy Chapter Eleven. One other thing: I've had a reviewer criticize my depiction of gnostisism. To be honest, I love it when people disagree with me on matters such as theology and religion. If you ever have a problem with my stuff, don't hesitate to tell me. I love talking about it. Just pelase be respectful...

On another note, the first episode of Season 3 of _Merlin _airs this Saturday! Check the offical _Merlin_ website for more information. I am so exited I am counting down the minutes! I've also been looking up all the spoilers I can find! And yes, BBC One is still paying me!

Chapter Eleven: Simon's Return

I could tell from getting on the school bus the next day things were taking a turn for the worse. Mary, Judas, and everyone who had attended Devlin's party were now sitting around him. They spoke amongst each other in whispers and occasionally glanced at Jesus and me with looks of disproval.

But one good thing happened that morning. Simon was back. No one had seen him since he had broken his leg the day before yesterday. He hoped onto the bus with a pair of crutches. He plumped down on the seat right across from Jesus and I and grumbled, "Hey guys! Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Yo have no idea," Jesus said.

"I'm surprised you came back so early," I said. "With a broken leg and all." I wasn't in the mood to explain Devlin to him.

"It's only a flesh wound." Simon looked down at his cast. "It'll take more than the pain of a broken leg to keep me out of school."

"Especially with all of the medicine that the Roman Empire's come up with," I snickered.

"I actually refused the stuff," Simon said with pride. "The nurses tried so many times to get me to take those painkillers it was almost laughable."

"Glad to have you back Simon," Jesus laughed. "Nice to know we're not the only sane people around here."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I must have missed something big. Don't keep me in the dark. What was it?"

Jesus and told Simon the events of Devlin and his party. We even told Simon about how Jesus could see shadows entering the house when everyone bowed down to Devlin's god. Simon didn't seem surprised at all to hear that Jesus had the sight to see what others couldn't.

"I don't blame you for getting the hell out of there," Simon said when our story was done. He peered above our seat. "I'm guessing Devlin's that weird looking guy that everyone's listening to?"

"Yah, that's him," Jesus said. "By the way, I'm surprised that you're not thinking I'm crazy for seeing things."

"Why should I?" Simon asked. "God distributes supernatural gifts at his pleasure. I hope you don't think you're crazy."

"No," Jesus said. "But something stranger than that happened to me last night."

"What?" I asked.

"I had a dream where I was standing in front of Devlin's house. It was on fire. Captain Mike staggered out of it all bloody and bruised. He said that he would try to call for reinforcements, but there was so much fire that he didn't think that he would be able to save everyone.

"I woke up an hour before I was supposed to this morning. It was still dark. I heard a voice calling '_Yeshua' _from the table next to my bed. The voice was mine. I opened the drawer and saw a ring of mine in there." I knew what ring Jesus was talking about.

"Well that does sound a bit out there," Simon said. "But I wouldn't day that you're not going nuts. I'd say you're cut from a slightly different cloth than other people."

Jesus smiled. "I'm so thankful to have so many friends who got my back. Ya'll give me more credit than I give myself sometimes."

"Well you better change that soon," Simon said and he once again glanced above our seat. He frowned. "There's plenty of people who won't."

Jesus and I looked where Simon was and saw that Devlin and all of his followers were staring straight at us. It occurred to the three of us that we had been speaking in voices loud enough to be heard by anyone who had been paying attention.

"Have they been listening to us the whole time?" Jesus asked in a voice so low that only Simon and I could hear.

"I would seem so," I grumbled I placed my hand on Jesus' shoulder. "Are you nervous about them hearing about your dreams and senses?"

Jesus closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them the lines of his face had changed from those that showed fear to those that showed strength.

"No," he answered stoically. "No I'm not."


	12. Expolsion

Author's Note: Here's the promised turning point of the story. Enjoy...

Chapter Twelve: Explosion

Halfway through first period Jesus and I were called to the front office. The voice on the intercom rang out, _"Jesus, son of Mary and Joseph; and John, son of Elizabeth and __Zechariah; please report to the front office."_

"What do you think it is?" I asked Jesus.

"Not sure," he said. "But I doubt it's anything good."

Jesus was right about that. Once we got to the front office we were taken to the principal's office. Principal Josephus' black hair was covered by the talit he wore over his forehead. His short white beard had wisps of grey in it. Neither of us had ever spoken to him before. Principal Josephus was a strict, no nonsense type of person who rarely, if ever, smiled.

Today was no exception. When Jesus and I were seated in front of him he was reading papers on his desk. He looked up at us and asked, "Do you know why you're here?"

When we shook our heads _no _he said, "Of course you do!" He took no notice of me but stared straight at Jesus. "How long have you having been claiming to have been given heightened senses from the Lord?"

"It's not a claim," Jesus said. "It's true. But I don't see why it's making you so angry."

Principal Josephus waved the paper in front of our faces. We saw that it was a list of charges brought against Jesus. "An anonymous source has told us everything about you. They've overheard you claiming to hear plants breathe, talk to an angel named Captain Michael, and see demons."

I suddenly feared for Jesus. I didn't know who reported on Jesus, but I had to find some way to help him. "You don't have any proof of those accusations," I said.

"Actually I do," Josephus snapped. "Your bus driver just came in here and told me all about this interesting dream that Jesus spoke about to you and Simon, another trouble maker."

"There's nothing wrong with talking about a dream I had," Jesus said.

"Oh really?" Josephus asked. He read the sheet. 'You claimed to see Michael the Archangel speak to you about trying to save some of your peers from demons."

"That's not exactly what Jesus said," I said. "We don't know who Captain Mike is. And Jesus never said that those shadows were demons."

"Don't be a fool. It's obvious who the figures that Jesus spoke of are. His claims are nothing short of having revelations strait from Jehovah," Josephus said.

I studied Jesus' face. He didn't agree with what Josephus said, but he didn't disagree either.

"And you're deep in trouble too, John," Josephus told me. "You've spoken wrongly of rabbis by saying that the world of politics and the world of religion don't mix very well. You've purposely ignored what the Pharisees have said about the coming of the Messiah, and have accepted the foolish teachings of the Essenes."

"That's a theological viewpoint over a vague subject in the Torah," I spoke boldly. "You can't get me in trouble for that."

I didn't know why I was feeling brave enough to stand up for myself in front of an elder. Normally I kept my mouth shut and did what they told me to do. But for some reason, having my cousin and best friend coming under fire beside me, I felt a few drops of courage in my heart.

"Blasphemy is a crime that I take very seriously," Principal Josephus said coolly. "I could expel you both right now if I wanted to."

"I don't see why," Jesus said. "None of our actions have violates God's laws. And I don't see you getting onto Devlin for his heresy. He's totally denounced the God of Israel."

"I'm not wild about Devlin, just as I'm not wild about that zealot Simon," Principal Josephus said. He sighed and lowered his voice. "But they're not trying to become rabbis of Jehovah like you two are. I hold rabbis to a higher standard. I expect more out of you two."

"So what do you want us to do?" Jesus asked.

"One thing from each of you," said Principal Josephus. "You two have been star pupils since you were six years old. You've both gotten the highest grades than any other student in this school. So all if have to do is one small thing from me and I'll let you two go free."

For a second I foolishly thought that we were going to get off easily. Principal Josephus pulled out two sheets of paper with the same exact thing typed on each. They read:

_I hereby apologize for any possible blasphemy and/or heresy that I have committed. I make a vow never again to commit my charge again._

Below was a line to sign. Josephus handed us a pen each. Neither Jesus nor I took it. Without thinking, a single syllable escaped my lips. "No."

Josephus was clearly taken aback. "What did you say?"

Anger built up inside of me. "You can't make us deny what's been happening to Jesus. It's not your place to say what's been happening to him. As for me, I can read the Scriptures and come to my own conclusions without going along with yours."

Josephus' tone was cold and clear. "If you two don't sign this I'll expel you both and you'll never become rabbis."

For a moment the two of us said nothing. Both us were at a loss for words. To become rabbis were our lives' dreams. Never before had it come this close to being taken away.

Jesus finally said, "No, you can't stop us from becoming rabbis."

"You damn right I can," Josephus snapped

"No, you can't," Jesus said. His words weren't loud or forceful, but careful chosen. "Rabbis are teachers of God's will. They are masters of the Scriptures, which come straight from the Lord. Therefore, it isn't within any man's power to choose who becomes a rabbi. God alone chooses who serves him as a rabbi."

"And you suppose that God wills you two to be rabbis?" Principal Josephus asked. "You think he'll make you two keepers of his laws without completing formal education?"

"Formal education according to whom?" I asked. "With all due respect, Jesus and I had read through the holy books more times that we can remember. When Jesus was twelve he was stumping Pharisees in the Great Temple. As for me, I have friends coming up to me all the time asking for religious guidance. You can't take that away."

Perhaps my words were a bit too proud. However, at this point I figured that Jesus and I had dug big enough pits to seal our fates, so nothing else we said could get us into anymore trouble. I might as well speak my mind.

Jesus put his arm around me shoulder and said, "We know that all of our gifts come from God. We won't deny them just because of your misunderstanding. I have a feeling that God has some plan for us. If he didn't, we wouldn't feel so strongly. If you expel us, it won't interfere with God's plan. If God wills us to become rabbis, it will happen no matter what you do."

That was the final straw. "So be it," Josephus said. "You two are hereby expelled from Nazareth High School. Don't ever step on school campus again."

We were escorted off school premises by school guards. They told us the exact same thing. "You two are hereby expelled from Nazareth High School. Don't ever step on school campus again."

As soon as we were alone, the weight of what just happened sunk into me. I collapsed onto the sidewalk and moaned, _"We are so screwed."_

Jesus sat down beside me. "What are you talking about? We just showed great bravery in the face of danger. We did the right thing. God will reward us."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "We just talked down to Principal Josephus and got kicked out of school. My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Not necessarily," Jesus said.

My head spun with fear. I grabbed Jesus and shook him. _"We just got expelled! Our lives are over! Our dreams are crushed!" _

Jesus jumped out of my grasp. "Didn't you believe what we were saying in there? We kept true to ourselves. This is part of the plan."

Tears formed in my eyes. _"What plan? The plan to get kicked out of school for making fools of ourselves? Great freakin' plan!"_

"Calm down John. It's not the end of the world," said a familiar voice in the distance. I looked up and saw Captain Mike casually jogging up to us. He wore the same clothes that he wore last time: A blue sleeveless shirt with black pants and army boots. "Not yet, anyway."

"Hey Captain Mike," Jesus cheerfully greeted him. As if nothing bad was happening._ As if we hadn't just gotten expelled from school. _"What are you doing here?"

"Just patrolling the area, Yeshua," Captain Mike said. "What are two doing outside of school so early?"

"We got expelled from school," I said bitterly. I wanted to tell Captain Mike that he was partially to blame, but I judged against it.

"Ah," Captain Mike muttered as his eyes twinkled. "So it's begun."

"What's begun?" I asked.

"Lots of things, apparently," Captain Mike said. "So I take it you two feel like you're in a lot of trouble right now."

"We know we are," I said.

"Well, you're not in trouble with God," Captain Mike said. Static came through on the radio attached to his belt. Captain Mike groaned as he lifted it to his ear. He muttered away from the radio, _"They can never leave me alone, can they?" _and then proceeded to speak into it in a language that Jesus and I had never heard before. When he was done more static came through.

As Captain Mike clipped the radio back onto his belt he said, "Look you two; don't feel two bad about getting expelled from school. School is really insignificant in the great scheme of things. Just stay true to yourselves and God's plan will be gradually revealed to you."

"Thanks," I grumbled.

Captain Mike asked Jesus, "Do you still have that ring I gave you?"

"Yes," Jesus answered. "I've got it hidden in my room. I doesn't fit me yet."

"You'll fit into it soon enough," Captain Mike said. He turned to me. "You still got that shofar?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm still waiting for the right time to blow it."

"That time might come sooner than you think," Captain Mike said. "Anyway, I gotta go. Later."

This being said, Mike gave us a wave and jogged off.

Jesus turned to me and said, "See John! Even God's own angel said that we're doing everything right. Feeling better, now?"

I wasn't. I shook my head an groaned, _"Our lives just keep getting weirder and weirder."_


End file.
